Yandere Sim One Shot (Slight AU)
by Tigercry
Summary: "What if Taro found out about this?" "..." "I'll gladly tell my brother about this Yan-chan if you don't agree with me." "Fine, I accept your terms Budo Masuta." What has Ayano gotten herself into now? And what is Budo talking about?


_**So I wanted to try this fandom out XD I'm not really good at Ayano(Yandere-chan), but who is? She's nearly completely emotionless, something that is really hard to do for an energetic teenager! XD This is just an experiment so please no flames! :D Have fun reading it!**_

 _ **~Osana and Ayano are friends, Osana likes someone else and Ayano helped her out (to get on Taro's good side) and ended up making a friend. Osana knows she's a yandere and is pretty cool with it as long as Ayano spends more time with dummies and targets rather than killing people. Taro doesn't know.**_

 _"What if I tell your senpai about this?" Budo said with a raised eyebrow, not too fazed about the blood covering the girl's uniform and the knife lying on the ground near her._

 _Ayano's silver eyes widened and she shuffled her feet, really not wanting to agree to his ridiculous terms. But Senpai was more important. "Fine. I agree to your terms." She said with a flat and emotionless voice, "Give me the time and place and I'll be there."_

 _Budo's silver eyes flash, "Great."_

:( :) :) :( :( :( :) :( :(

"Wait, you agreed to it? Yan-chan, are you crazy?!" Osana exclaimed into her phone, "This is the craziest thing I've ever heard! And I mean it!"

"Even worse than the whole yandere thing?" Ayano asked with something close to amusement as she continued doing boring house chores like scrubbing a kitchen counter. "Don't get me wrong, even I hesitated on this one, but nothing can be worse than being a yandere-"

"This is even crazier than you being a yandere!"

"And you say I'm explosive," Ayano mumbled under her breath, finding it easier to express the emotions of anger, irritation, and amusement around this particular person. Osana was extremely annoying… maybe that explained why she felt twinges of those particular emotions.

"I'm not explosive!" Osana fumed, pausing her actions of finishing up her homework to scowl and fume.

"..." Ayano's silence was proof enough of her skepticism.

"Okay fine, so I'm a little temperamental, but still, you are still absolutely insane."

"I'm glad we ironed that out." Ayano drawled emotionlessly, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Don't you have something "fun" to do?" She asked, making it clear that her idea of fun wasn't Osana's idea of fun.

"Eh, I'll do it later. It's more fun hearing some kind of emotion in your voice."

"Hardee har har." Ayano rolled her eyes again, her tone blank and emotionless.

"Do you annoy everyone at school?"

"Probably, it's either I annoy you, you are suspicious of me, or you don't even notice I'm around."

"That's called ninja skills Aya."

"Call it what you want, I have it either way."

:( :) :) :( :( :( :) :( :(

"How come you didn't answer your phone last night idiot?" Osana asked Taro curiously, taking note of the boiling anger in his eyes.

"I was busy." He responded tightly, silver eyes scanning for his backstabbing bet crazed twin brother and his back mailed victim. He spotted Ayano first, the raven haired girl was walking with a stiff attitude and posture, silver eyes blank expression more emotionless than usual. He spotted Budo walking behind her, a cheeky grin on his face and the corners of his mouth turned down into a scowl. Osana noticed the scowl forming on her childhood friend's face and commented on it, "So you know about the bet?" She asked, completely guessing why he was so upset.

"Oh, I know about the bet alright. I also know that he's blackmailing her and the official bet part is over and completed." Taro said tightly, clenching his fists. His brother was blackmailing a girl, a relatively shy and reserved girl, and it ticked him off really badly.

"Wait what do you mean blackmailed? I mean she does seem extremely stiff from something but blackmail?"

"He's my brother, it wasn't something he could hide when I caught him forcing her to comply with his twisted and modified terms of the bet."

"Yuck."

"Exactly. I'm going to deal with it tonight."

"Call me if you need help beating up Budo."

"I'll let you get a few punches in," Taro muttered, wondering how to get shy and reserved Ayano to talk to him. It suddenly hit him, Osana was one of her few friends, maybe she could get to come to the fountain after school. "Let Ayano know that I want to talk to her at the fountain in the courtyard right after school, see you in class." With those last words he strode away, jaw still clenched and angry.

:( :( :( :) :) :)

Taro sat in his usual spot at the fountain at lunch time, Osana sitting a comfortable space away next to him, softly munching on her bento. Taro's eyes were fixed on the silver eyed raven haired girl leaning against a nearby tree, silver eyes emotionless and blank, stance half relaxed half uncomfortable. Something was bothering her, she was more jumpy and emotionless than usual. Most of the time Taro could see a small amount of amusement or some other emotion in her body language and stance, but right now he couldn't see any emotions.

:) :) :) :)

Taro waited at the fountain, looking around for Ayano, finally catching sight of her shyly walking towards him, her hands clasped shyly together on her stomach, silver eyes fixed on her hands, head tilted down shyly. He inwardly smiled, he found her completely adorable, in the moments he studied her without her knowing he knew she was usually emotionless and or reserved, but around him, she stuttered, blushed, and was the shyest person he'd ever met. "Ayano Aishi-san." He said clearly, the corners of his lips tilting up as her eyes widened as she realized he knew her name.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you ok? You've been acting a bit weird lately… oh, I don't mean anything crazy and scary, just I've seen you over at my house more than I can count."

"O-oh." She said glumly, silver eyes dulling slightly, "Budo's been asking me to tutor him-"

"While I know my brother is an idiot at academics I know the real reason Ayano, he's blackmailing you… isn't he."

She looked surprised for a second but nodded jerkily, "Yeah…"

"Can I ask about what?"

"Y-you can't run away from me alright?" She said nervously, glancing around, checking for no eavesdroppers. Taro nodded, her nervous and pleading expression tugging faintly at his hardened heart. "I-I'm a Yandere." She murmurs, hanging her head in what looked like shame and Taro's eyes widened.


End file.
